Kagrenzel
is a Dwemer ruin located southeast of Mzulft and north of Riften. To reach Kagrenzel, go east up the steep path and follow a long series of stairs just east of Ansilvund. Kagrenzel is near the far east edge of the map, roughly parallel with Stony Creek Cave. Past the entrance is a room dominated by a mysterious orb on a podium. The orb will periodically start glowing, lighting up the chamber. Two dead bandits and several urns lie near it. Activating the orb triggers a circular gate surrounding the area where the dead bandits are. The orb starts revolving around the gate. After a time, the floor under the gate shifts and opens, dropping anything on it down a long shaft, which ends in an underground lake surrounded by several waterfalls (it is important for the Dragonborn to be in the exact center of the circular pedestal where the orb sits. If not, they may get killed on the way down). There is a locked, (expert), Dwarven chest at the bottom of the lake. The only way out is through an upward sloping passageway. There is a Falmer chest to the right of the entrance to this cave. The passageway leads to a bridge spanning the lake and another cave. There is another Falmer chest to the right of the Dwarven gateway leading to Stony Creek Cave. Enemies *The exterior is usually guarded by frost trolls, regardless of level when visited. *The interior has leveled Falmer. Gallery Kagrenzel ext.jpg|Surface building at Kagrenzel Kagrenzel int.jpg|Interior of Kagrenzel showing Strange Orb trap. Kafrenzel int map skyrim.jpg|Kagrenzel cave map Trivia *When exiting Kagrenzel via the Stony Creek Cave, little blue particles may adhere to the Dragonborn and never vanish. This can be avoided by using the 'tcl' command and hitting the exit from the side. *The fall from Kagrenzel into the lake is the longest non-lethal fall in the game, surpassing even Bard's Leap Summit. *Kagrenzel is high up in the Velothi Mountains which form the eastern border of Skyrim. *The fall can be lethal if the Dragonborn is not standing where the orb was when the floor opens up. *Using Become Ethereal just as the floor opens usually ensures a safe landing. *Using Unrelenting Force to clear the urns and dead bandits from the area before activating the orb may also help assure not landing on anything that will cause injury. *There is an unmarked camp with two hunters on the slopes near Kagrenzel. The Archery skill book Father of the Niben is near one of their tents. *If the Dragonborn returns to Kagrenzel immediately after exiting Stony Creek cave, the cage will be retracted, the floor closed and the orb on the podium. *It is possible to enter Kagrenzel via Stony Creek Cave by glitch rock-climbing along the left side of the intended exit path. No Falmer will spawn unless the rock-slide on the path up and away from the water pool inside Kagrenzel is activated. *It is possible to activate the orb and jump out of the circle in time before the cage closes. By doing so, the Dragonborn can watch as the orb spins around the cage, goes inside the center of the floor, and when the floor opens, that it just circles back and resets on its own. *There is a moonstone ore vein on the right just after the rock fall in the tunnel. *After crossing over the stone bridges, in the room with the second Falmer chest, the Dragonborn can climb the rocks by one of the waterfalls. There is a Centurion Dynamo Core fairly hidden in the white water *One can find a flawless diamond perched up above the second arch leading towards Stony Creek Cave. It is recommended players use Telekinesis or Unrelenting force to reach it. Bugs * There is a rock floating in mid-air, which might kill the player while falling. This causes a seemingly confusing death, as the rock is hard to see when falling. *When in the lake, diving to the absolute bottom, the Dragonborn may "surface" at the exit from Kagrenzel. * After falling, if the Dragonborn's companions aren't with them, they will come running down the passageway a while later even if they were trapped in the caged area with the Dragonborn when the trap is activated. * If the frost trolls are shouted down the hill with Unrelenting Force outside of Kagrenzel, a message will appear saying "was equipped" and a dead ice wraith will appear under the Dragonborn's feet. To deactivate, wait until the trolls respawn and shout them down again, unequipping the ice wraith. A message will say "was unequipped", but the smoke will remain. * If the Dragonborn used Whirlwind Sprint to get into Kagrenzel, and fell into the water, they might glitch under the map and drop into a random place in Skyrim. * If the Dragonborn drops into the water in the large room and goes near the pillar closest to Stony Creek Cave, they can follow a path underwater and will glitch under the map, dropping into the entrance of Kagrenzel on the inside. Appearances * ru:Кагрензел de:Kagrenzel Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Falmer Hives